This new variety of azalea plant was discovered by me in 1961 as a result of breeding efforts carried on by me at Oregon State University, Corvallis, Oreg., with the objective of producing an improved pot-forcing greenhouse azalea having better flowering and keeping qualities. This plant originated as a seedling of Albert and Elizabeth (unpatented) .times. Satin Robe (unpatented) and was selected by me for propagation and test because of its vigorous and well branched, but compact, growth habit and the very unusual delicate shell pink and creamy white coloring of its flowers.
Asexual propagation of this new plant was carried on by me and under my direction by means of cuttings at Corvallis, Oreg., and many successive generations of this plant have demonstrated that its distinctive and commercially advantageous characteristics are firmly fixed and hold true from generation to generation.